The new captain of 9th division
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Ahirnya para anggota divisi 9 kedatangan seorang taichou Tapi , kedatanganya malah nambah masalah neh.Sehingga membuat sang fukutaichou divisi ini kewalahan dan terjadilah peperangan di beberapa tempat,penasaran? Read..plis.. open to all flame Edited


**~The New Captain of 9th Division~**

**By: hikary_creseti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo-sama **

**Rated : T**

**Genre :Humor**

**Warning : Gaje..Stress,Ahir gak jelas dan Sebagainya…. (Boleh Di Flame)**

**Enjoy… my fic….**

* * *

"Hisagi-fuku taichou" Panggil salah satu anggota divisi 9

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hisagi yang lagi mengerjakan paperworknya yang segudang itu…

"Anda dipanggil Soutaichou" kata anggota divisinya lagi

"O gitu…" kata Hisagi santai…"Eh! Apa! Kapan!" Tanya Hisagi kaget

"Sekarang Fukutaichou, Hwaaa!" anggota divisi 9 tersebut lalu terlempar karna reiatsu Hisagi

Hisagi langsung bershunpo ke Divisi 1.

"730"

Divisi 1

"Ada apa Soutaichou-dono?" Tanya Hisagi

"Begini aku telah mempertimbangkan untuk mengangkat seseorang untuk jadi taichou divisi 9th,"

"Ehh.."

"Apalagi divisi 9 bisa dikatakan divisi yang paling sibuk, jadi kupikir kau pasti kerepotan Hisagi-fukutaichou karna kau harus mengerjakan 3 macam paperwork sekaligus disamping itu hanya divisi 9 yang belum mempunyai aku mengangkat orang ini untuk menjadi taichou.."Kata yamamoto

Lalu seorang shinigami dengan rambut spiky bewarna keunguan masuk

"Lho Kaien-san.." kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya, Kaien Shiba kau kuangkat menjadi taichou divisi 9"

"Baiklah soutaichou-dono"kata Kaien

"Nah kalian boleh keluar"

Lalu mereka pun keluar,Hisagi yang benar-benar bingung itu langsung bertanya

"Ano..Kaien-san eh maksud ku Kaien-taichou… bagaimana anda bisa.."

"Kalau itu sih gw sendiri juga kaget Hisagi-san, setelah Kuchiki Rukia membunuh ku di soul society dan hueco mundo ntah bagaimana aku bisa balik ke soul society,"

"O.. gitu.." kata Hisagi meskipun agak bingung tapi ya sudahlah…

"Ku denger Kuchiki jadi fukutaichou divisi 13 ya?"

"Ya begitulah, taichou."

" Aku ikut sedih ya dengan apa yang menimpa divisi 9."

"Sudahlah taichou hal yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu.."

"730"

Lalu setibanya di divisi 9 Hisagi langsung mengumpulkan para anggota divisi 9

"Baiklah semuanya.. dia adalah taichou baru kita Kaien Shiba.. mantan fukutaichou divisi 13,"

"Salam kenal mohon kerja samanya"

"Sama-sama taichou.."

"730"

"Hisagi…"

"Ada apa taichou?" Tanya Hisagi yang lagi ngurus paperworknya

"Kenapa paperwork mu banyak benar? Seingatku saat aku di divisi 13 tidak sebanyak ini deh.." Kata Kaien bingung…

"Ini memang sudah tugas ku, taichou.."kata Hisagi yang masih mengerjakan paperworknya

"Loh ini..?"

"O.. itu Seireitei Magazine taichou, kebetulan itu adalah tugas divisi 9 dan lagi pula aku juga chief editornya jadi ya itu kerjaanku.."

"Ya sudah biar aku bantu,"

"Tidak usah taichou paperworkmu kan juga banyak,"

"Sudah selesai kog, ayo biar ku bantu"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kaien-taichou"

"730"

Scara kebetulan Rukia mampir ke divisi 9

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, ini paperwork dari divisi 13."

"Ehh iya, terimakasih Kuchiki-fukutaichou.."

"Yo! Kuchiki.."kata Kaien nyengir

"Kaien-dono.."Rukia kaget.. ya gimana gak udah 2 kali rukia membunuhnya

"Kau terlihat sehat ya Kuchiki,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa.. anda.."

"Ya bisalah, lagipula Aku ini sekarang Taichou di divisi 9," kata kaien bangga

"Ehhh! masa ? yang benar Hisagi-fukutaichou?" kata Rukia tak percaya

"Ya begitulah, Kuchiki."kata Hisagi yang lagi mengerjakan paperworknya

"Oooo jadi kau meremehkan ku ,Kuchiki.."kata Kaien penuh penekanan di ahir

"Ano..bukan maksudku untuk.."

"Heh..trus apa-apaan cara melihatmu itu, kau meremehkan ku Kuchiki.. jadi karna kau sudah berhasil membunuhku 2 kali heh.." kata Kaien emosi

Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng melihat pertengkaran mantan fukutaichou dan fuku taichou dari divisi 13 itu..

"Hisagi-san.."

"Eh..Kira ada apa?"

"Anoo Komamura-taichou manggil tuh.."

"Ano Kaien-taichou aku ke divisi 7 dulu." kata Hisagi lalu bershunpo ke divisi 7

"730"

Divisi 7

"Ada apa Komamura taichou?"

"Begini Hisagi,Kira.. Sikat ku hilang..?"

"Ehh?"Hisagi dan kira hanya sweatdrop

Lalu mereka langsung mencari sikat itu…..

Setelah 3 jam sikat itu pun ditemukan…

"Terimakasih ya, Hisagi..Kira.."

"Sama-sama Komamura taichou"

Lalu saat Hisagi akan kembali ke divisinya muncul Hinamori, fukutaichou divisi 5

"Hisagi-fukutaichou,"

"Loh ada apa Hinamori fukutaichou?"

"Gawat.. Kurosaki taichou jadi hollow," kata hinamori hawatir

"Eh…kog bisa?" Tanya Hisagi bingung

"Aku juga tidak tau ayo.."

Lalu Hisagi dan Hinamori menuju divisi 5

"730"

Divisi 5

Hisagi sudah memegang Kazeshini dalam bentuk shikai, lalu mereka masuk

"Loh Hinamori, Hisagi ada apa neh?" kata Ichigo cengo melihat Hisagi yang udah megang kazeshini

"Kurosaki taichou,kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ya aku baik-baik saja.."

"Trus hollownya mana?" kata Hisagi yang memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tersebut

"O itu, aku tadi Cuma mo bilang ma Hinamori kalau aku bisa hollowfication.."

"What..the..."kata Hisagi cengo

"Wah Kurosaki taichou hebat.." kata hinamori kagum

Setelah itu Hisagi pun pamit…

Saat akan balik ke divisinya tiba-tiba kira datang

"Hisagi-san gawat ada hollow menyerang Rukongai,"

"Eh..emang divisi 11 kemana?"

"Ano.. itu 3rd seat Madarame lagi tidur,terus 5th seat Ayasegawa lagi pedicure dan medicure trus Zaraki taichou dan Kusajishi fukutaichou gak tau entah kemana.."

Hisagi semakin sweat drop.. 'emang di seireitei ada salon…siapa yang buka tuh..?'

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ano aku harus membawa Amagai taichou yang mabuk ke divisi 4,"

"Ah.. ya baiklah.."Lalu Hisagi bershunpo ke rukongai

"730"

Di rokungai

Hisagi telah sampai di rokungai ya ia mencari keberadaan hollow itu tiba-tiba

"Yo fuku taichou"

Hisagi hanya sweatdrop

"Vindor Garias gw bukan fukutaichou, gw Hisagi Shuuhei.. "

"Exacta tepat sekali, gw kagum sama lo fuku taichou, karna ingat sama nama gw,"

"Trus lo mau apa lagi.."kata Hisagi memegang zanpakutounya

"Tunggu dulu fuku-taichou gw gak mau perang…"

"Trus.."

"Gw mo curhat neh.."

"What?! Emang lo gak bisa curhat ma yang lain?" kata Hisagi kesal

"Ya gimana lagi, klo gw curhat ma Yammy yang ada gw malah dimakan,klo curhat ma Avirama yah sama aja dengan gak, yang ada dia malah baca-baca mantra. Trus kalo sama Ggigio yang ada malah dy yang curhat, trus kalo sama Syazel gw malah jadi kepiting percobaan, trus kalo sama Gin dy malah senyum-senyum mulu illfeel gw, trus kalo sama Aizen mah yang ada dy malah ngebunuh gw pake kyokasuigetsu trus kalo sama Stark sama aja dengan gak dia malah tidur. Lalu, kalo ma mantan taichou lo si Tousen itu mah sama aja dengan nggak, apa lagi sekarang dia lagi hobi koleksi jangkrik, Hoi fukutaichou kenapa lo malah tidur!" kata Vindor emosi

"Sorry.. ahir-ahir ini gw sibuk jadi kurang tidur neh.." kata Hisagi menguap "Ya udah lo mo curhat apa? gw dengerin deh"

"Terimakasih fukutaichou, sebenarnya gini.. Barragan-sama katanya mau nikah"

"Ehhh what! Barragan mo nikah?" kata Hisagi langsung kaget

"Ya begitulah katanya sih sama Harribel.."

"Eh… ma Haribel?! Kog bisa?"

"Ya begitulah fukutaichou, gimna gw gak kesel mendingan ma gw,"

"Eh…What the.." Hisagi makin cengo

"Lagi pula apa sih kelebihanya, padahal gw jauh lebih baik, ya gak fukutaichou,"

Hisagi hanya cengo " iya sih.. tapi lagian…lo kan cowok.."

"Lo tau fukutaichou, kami arrancar tidak punya gender.."

"Eh… kog kayak amuba…?"kata Hisagi semakin cengo

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya kami ini di bentuk dari… Woi fukutaichou.."

Hisagi sudah menghilang dengan menggunakan shunponya…

"730"

Ahirnya Hisagi balik ke divisi 9

"Dasar ada-ada aja masa rebutan ma kakek tua gitu, seingat gw kan masih banyak espada yang lain kayak Grimjow,Ulquiora,dan Aronieroaronerie dan sebagainya deh..tunggu dulu jadi sejak kapan Tousen-manatan taichou gw, jadi pengoleksi jangkrik? Dasar apanya yang jalan kebenaran dan keadilan! mana ada pembela keadilan ngoleksi jangkrik dasar…" lalu Hisagi pun masuk ke kantornya dan..dia langsung cengo dan tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat keindahan kantornya yang seperti kapal titanic nabrak gunung es(?)

"Heyah! Rankle to the seas and heaven! Nejibana…Lo pikIr lo bisa ngalahin gw Kuchiki," kata Kaien nyengir

"Jangan sombong dulu.. mae…sode no shirayuki.. some no mae tsukishiro!"

"Payah.. meleset tuh.."

"Rasain nih.. Tsugi no mae hakuren!"

"Uwah! " Hisagi makin cengo melihat kantornya yang kayak tempat tinggal beruang kutub itu…

"Hadou no 33 Soukatsui!"

"Payah gak kena!"

"Uwa!" Hisagi berhasil menghindar dari kidou Rukia tersebut

"Kaien Taichou! Kuchiki fukutaichou.. jangan perang disini!" kata Hisagi

Tapi kelihatanya mereka tidak mendengar Hisagi

"Tsugi no mae hakuren!"

"Uwa! Paperwork gw! Seireitei magazine yang gw buat!" kata Hisagi cengo seluruh kerja kerasnya telah menjadi bubur eh salah maksudnya semuanya sudah menjadi es…

"Keterlaluan rasain nih.. Reap..kazeshini!" kata Hisagi lalu melempar zanpakutounya kea rah Kaien dan Rukia

"Hisagi! Kau mau membunuhku! dengan melempar zanpakutoumu seperti itu! Bahaya tau!"

"Gw juga tau!tapi kalo gw biarin bisa-bisa seireitei jadi kutub barat!"

"Eh..?"Kaien dan Rukia cengo saat melihat sekelilingnya , seluruhnya telah menjadi lautan es..

Hitugaya yang kebetulan ngantarin paperwork hanya cengo melihat kantor divisi 9 seperti tempat ice-skating yang ada di dunia nyata..

Lalu Hisagi kembali melempar kazeshini dengan membabibuta..

"Woi Hisagi.. bahaya! kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.." kata Kaien yang menghindar

"Kaien benar Hisagi-san, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" kata rukia yang menghindar

"EGP!" kata Hisagi sambil melempar kazeshininya..

Lalu Kaien dan Rukia kabur ke divisi 7 dengan menggunakan shunpo

"730"

Iba yang lagi mengerjakan paperwork kaget melihat Rukia dan Kaien yang langsung masuk

"Hei Shiba taichou.. Kuchiki taichou! kalo masuk ketuk pintu dulu,"kata iba

"Aduh gak ada waktu untuk itu Tetsuzaemon fukutaichou" kata Rukia

"Komamura taichou mana?" kata Kaien

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?" kata Iba

"Gawat neh.. topan melanda divisi 9" kata Rukia

"Eh? Maksudnya?" kata Iba bingung karena menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini sih cerah…

"Itu.. Hisagi fuku-taichou mengamuk,"

"Eh.. Hisagi? masa.. kalo Ikkaku mah wajar, tapi rasanya gak mungkin deh. Hisagi itu kan bersikap dewasa gitu … Uwa!" Iba langsung kaget saat sabit kazeshini menembus ruangan divisi 7 itu

"Hisagi-san bicarakan dulu baik-baik.. uwa!"

"Minggir lo Iba!"

"I..iya.." iba langsung ngacir

Lalu tiba-tiba Komamura muncul

"Ada apa ini..Tetsuzaemon?" Tanya komamura

"Taichou.. Hisagi ngamuk"

"Masa? Uwa..Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh! Uwa!"

Pedang Kokujou langsung patah

"Hwa! Kabur" lalu Kaien dan Rukia langsung bershunpo ke divisi 6

"Hoi! Tunggu!" Hisagi kemudian mengejar mereka

"Taichou.. tidak apa-apa?" kata iba

"Aku tidak apa-apa, wah sepertinya setelah winter war, dia semakin bertambah kuat ya.." kata Komamura

"730"

Divisi 6

Renji yang lagi bersantai sambil makan pisang goreng pun kaget melihat kaien dan rukia yang bershunpo itu

"Loh kalian kenapa seperti dikejar Godzilla aja?" kata renji

"Dasar bego! ini mah lebih ngeri dari Godzilla ataupun 200000 menos grande," kata rukia

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu Hisagi ngamuk"

"Eh.. masa orang setenang itu.. Hwa!" Renji berhasil menghindar..

"Hisagi-san ada apa nih.." kata Renji kaget

"Minggir lo!Abarai!" kata Hisagi melempar kazeshininya

"Uwa! Bankai! Hihio zabimar- Uwagh!" Renji terlempar kea rah pohon sakura kesayangan Byakuya dan pohon itu langsung runtuh terimpit pecahan zabimaru

"Ada apa ini" kata Byakuya shock melihat pohon sakura kesayanganya runtuh…

"Ta..Taichou.."

"Nii-sama gawat.. Hisagi mengamuk"

"Apa.. mengamuk? Hwa! Chire! Senbonzakura! Hwa! Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..bakudou no(?) Rikujukoro.. Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.. uwa!" Byakuya terlempar dan menghimpit renji..

"Ka..kabur.." lalu Rukia dan Kaien kabur ke divisi 5

"Taicho..kau tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak! Image gw.. masa gw harus dikalahkan 2 kali…" kata Byakuya nangis gulung-gulung

"Taichou.."Renji hanya sweatdrop

"Hisana…! Gw kalah 2 kali.. yang pertama oleh bocah ryoka itu.. sekarang oleh vicecap divisi 9 hwa!" teriak Byakuya yang masih nangis itu

"730"

Kali ini Kaien dan Rukia bershunpo ke divisi 5

"Loh Kaien taichou..Kuchiki fukutaichou ada apa?"

"Gawat Hisagi ngamuk!"

"Eh..hwa.. Kurosaki taichou..' kata hinamori langsung ngacir dan pingsan

"Hinamori ada apa? Uwa! Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" ichigo berhasil menahan salah satu sabit kazeshini dengan zangetsu.. tapi.."Uwagh!" ichigo terlempar terkena sabit yang satu lagi..

"Ka..kabur.."lalu Rukia dan Kaien kabur lagi..

"Hei..tunggu!" kata Hisagi bershunpo mengejar mereka berdua

Saat hinamori sadar.."Hwa! Kurosaki taichou.. bertahanlah.." kata Hinamori nagis lebay

"Udahlah, Hinamori aku tidak apa-apa kog,"

"730"

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan divisi 11 yang lagi patrol

"3rd seat Madarame.. 5th seat Ayasegawa tolong.."

"Loh Kaien taichou.. Kuchiki fuku taichou ada apa?"

"Gawat.. Hisagi ngamuk.."

"Eh.. uwa! Grow! Houzokimaru!" kata ikkaku berhasil menangkis kazeshini

"Split and cut loose Ruri no kujaku!"

Sebuah akar melilit tangan dan kaki Hisagi tapi..

"Oh rulers…he who crowned with the name of man wears a mask of blood and flesh..and has tenthousand fluterring wings with truth and moderation lightly scratch yournails again wall of dream that know no sin.."

"Yumichika cepetan! "

"Dasar bego bantuin gw"

"Hadou no 33 Soukatsui"

"uwagh! Yumichika langsung terlempar ke belakang dan ya akar-akar tersebut putus..

"Sial.. bankai! Ryumon houzokimaru! Uwagh!"ikkaku terlempar ke belakang terkena soukatsui

"Kabur.." lalu Kaien dan Rukia langsung ngacir ke divisi 10

"Hei.. tunggu"

"730"

Divisi 10

"loh Kaien taichou.. Rukia ada paerlu apa?" kata matsumoto yang lagi santai sambil ngemil snack taro

"Gawat Hisagi ngamuk!"

"Eh.. Shuhei? Hwa!" matsumoto berhasil menghindar.."Growl! Haineko! Uwagh! Taichou!"

"Matsumoto ada ap- Hwa!" hitsugaya berhasil menghindar dari serangan Hisagi yang mengamuk itu

"Bankai! Daiguren hyourinmaru! Sennen Hyoro!''

Ahirnya Hisagi berhasil dihentikan, dengan bantuan Hitsugaya. Disamping itu divisi 9 dan 13 di wajibkan untuk menanggung kerusakan di divisi 5,6,7,dan 10.

**~FIN~**

* * *

Ye! Ahirnya selesai juga fic yang gak jelas ini…. Oya fanfic my boy frien is a punk rock update neh.. chapter 3…. Read and review please….

Flame juga boleh kog…


End file.
